(a) Technical Field
The invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, is a display device which rearranges liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer by applying voltages to electrodes to control an amount of transmitted light.
The LCD has an advantage in that a thin film may be easily formed, but there is a disadvantage in that side visibility deteriorates as compared with front visibility. In order to solve the disadvantage, various types of alignments of the liquid crystal and driving methods have been developed. As a method for implementing a wide viewing angle, an LCD in which a pixel electrode and a common electrode are disposed on one substrate has received attention.
In the case of such an LCD, cutouts are defined in at least one of two field generating electrodes of the pixel electrode and the common electrode and a plurality of branch electrodes of the respective electrode is defined by the plurality of cutouts.